If Today was my Last Day
by Stargazer123
Summary: Vladimir Tod was doing fine until his friend Henry started having weird feelings, and when a mysterious new woman moves into town, Vlad starts to realize the fear and horror to come. Rated Teen for future chapters. Violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder: I do not own any characters from the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Heather Brewer does. **

Prologue:

Vladimir Tod ran as fast as he could to escape. He knew he shouldn't have gone after Henry. He knew his best friend was going to die all because of one choice he made. The forest was dense with brush and tall evergreen trees towered over him. Vlad heard his followers. He sped faster. They would kill him if they caught him. Vlad kept running, jumping over streams and logs. He created obstacles for his followers as he ran. Vlad's breaths were long and fast as he ran with incredible speed, but that was no problem for his followers, they were as fast or even faster than him. Vlad tripped over brush and rocks but he kept going.

Vladimir saw a road up ahead. He ran towards it as fast as he could. Vlad darted into the highway, terrified. He was half-way across the highway when someone tackled him.

A robed woman held her sword to his head. She had him pinned to the concrete and asked, "Any last words?"

Vlad was about to respond but he saw the semi-truck speeding towards them. The woman jumped off him and ran off leaving Vlad to be run over by the truck...

Chapter 1: Strange Behavior

Vlad woke up early that morning. He felt hungry for the sweet crimson that waited in his fridge. It was a Monday. Great, he would have to go to school or his aunt Nelly would kill him. Vlad drank a few blood bags then he got his backpack and went to school. When he got to school, he saw Henry talking to a few girls. Nothing unusual. Vlad went over to Henry.

Henry said, "Hey Vlad, what's up?"

Vlad said, "Nothing much, you?"

Henry shrugged and said, "I'm actually really bored. I wonder if something interesting will actually happen for once. Like school ending."

Vlad laughed and said, "Wait another five months, Henry. School will eventually end."

Henry asked, "Do you ever feel like something is going to happen? Something big?"

Vlad looked at him as if he was crazy then asked, "What do you mean?"

Henry said, "I have a feeling something is going to happen. Something bad, and Vlad, will you let me know if you think something bad is going to happen, too? I just need one person who believes me."

Vlad wasn't sure if he could believe Henry, but he said, "Sure, I'll let you know." and continued with his school day.

* * *

Vlad was glad the day was over. He was glad he didn't need to do school work. Vlad had already eaten dinner and was ready to go on a midnight walk, and that's exactly what he did. He didn't know that tonight would change his life and that Henry was right.

**Let me know what you think, I would like reviews to make my writing better, and take the poll I've posted on what you think might happen next.**

**Sincerely, Catrina Thomas a.k.a Stargazer**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with more and I'm on a roll! I made a goal for myself to try and get 800 words or more written down for the next chapter. I will say that I have some action coming and when I give action I give it big time! Anyway, here's the next part of Chapter 1 and the start of Chapter 2. **

**Reminder: I do not own any characters in the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Heather Brewer does.**

Chapter: Horrors of the Mind

Vlad's POV

Vlad walked to Bathory High to go to his sanctuary, the belfry. He looked around to make sure his Paparazzo Extraordinaire, Eddie Poe wasn't around to take a picture of him levitating to the belfry of the school. Eddie wasn't around. Vlad smiled to himself and started floating up to the belfry. Vlad loved the belfry. It was a place where he could have privacy.

Vlad sat down in his dad's chair and wrote in his journal about what Henry had said to him earlier that day. Vlad wondered what Henry had been sensing. If he had been sensing anything at all. Vlad remembered another incident like this from a couple months ago. He remembered Henry saying something about him feeling like something was going to happen...

_*Flashback, Two Months ago.._

_It was a cold October night when Vlad remembered taking a walk. Vlad was bored and he was tired of being nagged by his aunt. He was glad that it was night. It was more beautiful when the moon was high in the sky and the stars shining. Everything was fine, until he saw someone sitting under a lamp post. He saw Henry sitting against a lamp post, shaking with fear. _

_Vlad asked, "Henry? What happened? What's wrong?"_

_Henry said, "I'm scared, Vlad. Something is going to happen. I don't know, but I know something will happen. I can feel it. I've had dreams about it. Vlad, I'm terrified."_

_Vlad asked, "What are the dreams about?"_

_Henry was silent for a bit, as if he was trying to gather what he was going to say, then he finally said quietly, "I saw people dying. They weren't people I knew, but I felt their pain and suffering. Vlad, you need to listen to me. I don't know if the dreams are real or not, but I need you to let me know if anything weird happens to you, okay?"_

_Vlad said, "Henry, you probably just had a really bad dream. Go home and just do something to calm yourself down." _

_Henry was about to protest, but Vlad said, "Go home, Henry."_

_Henry sighed, got up and walked home. Vlad felt a little bad for ordering Henry around, but he needed to go home. Henry was probably having nightmares ever since they went to Stokerton to confront D'Ablo. Vlad figured it was just another one of those nightmares. Vlad did think about what Henry had told him, but regarded it as just a dream..._

_End of Flashback...*_

Vlad shook his head. Come on, Henry couldn't be psychic or whatever. If he was seeing things, then he could just have recurring nightmares. Vlad did think about it though. What if Henry's visions were real? Vlad decided he was thinking over something stupid and continued writing in his journal.

Henry's POV

_Henry was having the dream again. He saw what he had always seen before. Bodies everywhere, everyone suffering, cages holding people and cloaked people, but there she was again. The cloaked woman. Like a demoness, she glided toward him. Henry was stuck in a cage. Henry grabbed the bars of the cage and screamed. He didn't want to be near the sadistic woman coming toward him. Her black wings unfolded from her body. He couldn't see her eyes, but he saw her grinning at him. Henry screamed in terror. _

_She laughed and said in her seductive but cruel voice, "Have you had enough? I will make you suffer until you tell me where the Pravus is." _

_Henry yelled at her, "No! I will not betray my friend!"_

_Something happened that had never happened in the previous dreams. Henry looked behind the woman and saw his best friend, Vladimir, with a sword ready to swng it at the demoness, but she turn and knocked him into the air. Vlad landed on the ground and the sword skidded away from him. _

_The woman said, "There you are, Pravus. You're finally mine." _

_Henry screamed and his dream faded away...._

Henry woke up screaming. He looked around his bedroom. It wasn't the hell-hole in his dream. Henry had one thing on his mind. He needed to find Vlad.

**I almost made it to 800 words. Oh well, I want to hear your reviews and what can I improve. I also want to see your votes on my poll.**

**Sincerely, Catrina Thomas a.k.a Stargazer**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it has been awhile since I've last posted, but I'm back and I have tried to improve my writing! I know the chapter is short, but I didn't have much time to write. I hope I can get more views. Remember: I do not own any of the characters, Heather Brewer does.**

Chapter 3: The Night From Hell

Henry snuck out of his house. His goal, get to Vlad as soon as possible. The air was freezing. He shivered at the new tempature. He sensed Vlad was at Bathory High, for some strange reason. Suddenly, Henry had a sense he was being watched. He looked behind him, but nothing was there. Henry didn't know what was making him so jumpy, but he had a feeling it was something bad.

Vlad's Point of View

The belfry was quiet. Vlad had drifted into sleep. He didn't care, he was wearing his hoodie anyway. Nothing could disturb his sleep. The cold wind blew and the trees swayed. The moon was full and it was almost as white as snow. Vlad was at peace, until he heard a loud noise. It sounded like a bomb went off. Vlad jumped up. He went to the ledge of the building to see what happened. He looked around... nothing was there. Everything looked undisturbed as if nothing happened.

Vlad sighed, "I need to get home before any other strange events happen."

Vlad levitated down from the belfry and started to walk home. He walked down the moonlit sidewalk. The wind was still blowing and the trees were swaying. Vlad saw his house in the distance.

He was about to start running toward it, but that's when he heard Henry yell, "Vlad, stop!"

Vlad turned to see him. He looked terrified. Vlad walked over to him. Henry's clothes were ripped and the tears looked claw-like.

"Vlad, you need to leave Bathory! She's coming for you, Vlad. Please, get out of here!" Henry begged.

Vlad asked, "Henry, what's wrong?"

That's when a hooded figure dived down and grabbed Henry. Henry screamed as he was being taken higher and higher.

"Henry!" Vlad screamed. Vlad watched Henry go higher. He saw the hooded person was heading toward the forest. Vlad ran after the hooded person, he was going to save Henry.

The Next Morning: Henry's Point of View

Henry woke up in a cage. The bars were made of steel. He remembered it looked exactly looked like it was from his dream. It was the night from hell that night. Now, the dream was before him. He watched as the demoness from his dream glided toward him, laughing.

**As I said, It's a short chapter. Chapter 4 should be here soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Catrina Thomas a.k.a Stargazer**


End file.
